India Ink
by Assistant-to-Hermes
Summary: In which Sirius's hair lightens, and Remus attempts to correct it. RL/SB, JP/LE


India Ink

By Assistanttohermes (Messenger of the gods and muse extrodinare)

Dedication: HEK and Griffinclaw-queen. Both are extremely supportive in spite of my excentricities.

Disclaimer: All characters and settings are property of Ms. JK Rowling and affiliated staff. The plot is mine, though I derive no monetary gain from posting this story.

The air in Greenhouse 5 was saturated with scents of flowers and earth, yet Remus Lupin still couldn't concentrate. He supposed it had something to do with the fact that plants in the magical world tended to be on the dangerous side when one stopped paying attention, but he sensed a further disturbance in the all-mighty power of the universe. His eyes quickly reverted to scanning the area around him…………..when he spotted the discrepancy. Sirius Black's dark-as-night hair had lightened to brown with natural highlights forcing there way through.

Remus Lupin pondered the inadequate tint, a plan already forming in his convoluted brain. As inconspicuously as possible, he made his way across the room. In a matter of seconds, he reached his destination and poked it with a bit more force than strictly necessary.

"What was that for?" asked the destination, otherwise know as James Potter.

"Revenge," Remus replied, not bothering to keep his voice low. "Anyways, I need your help."

"And you honestly go about soliciting help from people by poking them on the shoulder with the force of a pile driver. While I honor your efforts, I need a motive." James's pompous accent forced a snigger out of Remus.

"Try this on for size. You have potential harm to Sirius's psyche, an increase in your fan club, and I'll teach you calligraphy so that you can impress Evans. All you need to do is get me a bottle of…….."

"I refuse to dabble in underage drinking," James cut in.

"Or so you tell everyone," Remus retorted, sniggering at the memory of a slightly drunken James. "Rather, I need a bottle of India ink."

"For someone so smart, you are rather deluded. However, if you require India ink, I am able to get you some." James waved his wand, and a vial appeared. "Here. Now you owe me a calligraphy lesson."

Quite miffed by his momentary lapse in judgment, Remus thanked James and left. He crept up behind Sirius and pushed him.

THWACK! The sound of a body being embraced by the Snare's Trap, followed by obscenities, echoed throughout the greenhouse.

"What was that for?" an irate Sirius asked.

Remus retaliated with a not-so-eloquent, "Shut up. This is for you."

Nevertheless, Sirius continued to struggle against the plant. Remus quickly poured the India ink into Sirius's hair, occasionally using a newly conjured comb to ensure an even spread. Once he had finished dispensing the ink into Sirius's hair, he used a quick _Relashio_ to release the other boy from the plants grasp.

James started to snigger loudly. It was then that Remus realized that all eyes (including those of the teacher) were trained on him. Muttering a quick spell to preserve his work, he retreated to his area, and began to clean up. He felt two strong hands on his shoulder, and he was spun around to face the consequence of his actions. Expecting wrath, Remus flinched, however, when Sirius spoke, it was gentle.

"Why, Remus, Why?" asked Sirius.

"Your hair got lighter," responded Remus. "I felt it wasn't you. Will you forgive me?"

"Yes," breathed Sirius, before pulling Remus into a warm embrace.

A few people in the class wolf-whistled, many fainted, and Lily Evans stole a look at James Potter and his expression over her book. It's rather sweet, she thought, the way he seems genuinely happy for his friends……….Did I honestly just think of James Potter in tandem with the word sweet? Have I gone mad? Has the apocalypse come down in the form of a thought meteor to bury the world in ashes, dust, and Iridium?

Lily quickly looked up and saw the bemused looks on her classmates' faces. "I said that aloud, didn't I?" she questioned to no one in particular.

Alice, her best friend, nodded affirmative and gestured towards James, who looked as though he was hyperventilating. She quickly made her way towards him before submitting to his embrace. His arms instinctively moved to hold her, and the two newest couples held on to their loved ones, silently promising to never let go.

"You know, this is all due to a bottle of India ink." Remus said to the room at large.

Review, or you shall be killed, resurrected as a zombie, and forced to review =).

No seriously, review. I accept constructive criticism, but flames shall burn.


End file.
